Alone
by Angelwingz324
Summary: One-shot. Annabeth's POV during the Mount Saint Helen's scene. Early percabeth.


Annabeth ran. The thumping of her heart beat in unison with the pounding of her feet on the rocky floor. She was only faintly aware of the heat that chased her, nipping at her neck and slinking around her feet. Her lips still tingled where Percy's own had pressed against them.

Percy. The name sent a chill up her spine. What was she doing? She was running away, well Percy was doing the gods know what. Maybe getting killed for all she knew. And she Annabeth Chase was running away. Annabeth Chase did not run away.

Annabeth made an abrupt stop, kicking up dust that mixed in with the thin trail of smoke that had been trailing after her. With a deep breath, she turned and ran the other way. Towards Percy. Towards the enemy.

She had not gotten far before she had been pushed back. The explosion a loud, crushing sound in her ears. Even from so far away Annabeth was knocked off her feet. She coughed and spluttered, stumbling to her feet. She squinted through the smoky haze, trying to make anything out only seeing a dangerous fire roaring to life only a few feet in front of her. She hesitated only a second before once again; Annabeth Chase ran away, her golden locks flying behind her.

Overcome with grief, Annabeth ran through the twisting labyrinth, trying desperately to out run the chasing heat and fire. She stumbled as she ran, slowing her down greatly.

When Annabeth finally tumbled out of the death trap oven, the sudden bright sunlight almost drove her to her knees. When was the last time Annabeth had seen the sun? Too long ago. Percy would never see the sun again. It took her a minute to realize her cheeks were wet. Another minute to realize they were tears.

When she finally braved to look up at Mt. Saint Helens, Annabeth's heart leapt to her throat. Mt. Saint Helens had exploded. Inside was Percy. Most likely dead. It was then that Annabeth broke down completely, chocking on sobs. The last time she had felt this crushing despair was with Luke.

xXxXx

Annabeth's memory was fuzzy after that. She faintly remembered trudging up half-blood hill, her face red and blotchy. The demigod on guard duty so surprised at seeing the camp leader stumbling into camp like an old drunkard, alone, that he dropped the spear in his hand. She had no memory of how she had gotten there.

She remembered telling Chiron, his expression grim. The stares as she walked through camp. The whispers. Her brother's sympathetic, unwavering gaze as she threw herself onto her bed, unable to cry any more. The feeling of being truly alone because Percy was dead and there was no bringing him back.

xXxXx

Annabeth didn't know what to do with herself anymore. The only option was to throw everything she had into the unfinished quest doing more research than she ever had before. Because Grover and Tyson were still missing in action. Because Percy was gone and his death would not be for nothing.

She rarely talked anymore. They had been sympathetic at first, but now they didn't understand, were impatient. Just move on they were all surely thinking. But Annabeth couldn't. They didn't understand what it was like to lose your best friend, the person you weren't sure if you loved or not. It was a horrible, horrible feeling.

xXxXx

Annabeth was sitting on the beach when Chiron found her. She went up there a lot now, the gently sea breeze and the rolling of the sea a comforting reminder of what had once been Percy. It brought back painful memories, but it was the only thing she had left.

Chiron was in horse form, his expression grave. Annabeth chose not to look at him, keeping her eyes trained on the ocean instead. Chiron spoke carefully, his voice soothing.

"Annabeth. I believe it is time."

Annabeth closed her eyes tightly. It was time, something she had known for a while. She just didn't want it to be true. The funeral would only mean he would be truly gone forever, and Annabeth wasn't sure if she could take that.

"I know." Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "We will do it tonight."

xXxXx

Annabeth couldn't remember a time the camp fire had been such a low, depressing color, reflecting the camper's somber and saddened faces. Annabeth stood next to it, facing them, trying to keep from breaking down. She clutched the beautiful sea-green shroud so tightly she was afraid she would rip it.

They were all waiting for her to speak, for Percy's best friend to say the last words that would finally let him exit the world of the living for good. But she just couldn't do it. She wasn't the right person. Nothing Annabeth could say would serve Percy justice. She was the one who abandoned him.

Annabeth dropped the shroud, watching it burn in silence. Any hope he might have somehow survived was burned along with it.

"Percy." She said after a long silence. Her voice was too quiet to be heard. She cleared her throat and started again. "He was probably the bravest friend I ever had." The word had got stuck in her throat. "He…" Annabeth trailed off her eyes catching a movement in the shadows. No it couldn't be. But it was. Absolut happiness and relief washed over her as she made out the hidden face. "He's right there!" The second the words left her lips Annabeth's relief was replaced by anger. How could he put her through all that?!

The camp fire shot up and the campers now wore relieved grins. People got up clapping him on the back and some curses from the Ares cabin, but Annabeth ignored all that.

"How dare you!" she yelled, running up to him. She was torn between punching him and hugging, but in the end she decided to hug him. He was alive.

xXxXx

Annabeth found herself at the beach again that night, way past curfew. She didn't even bother to worry about the harpies. She needed some time to think. All those weeks of worrying, believing he was dead and he was… Lost. Or so he said.

Annabeth knew where he had been. On Calypso's island. And he had considered staying there! She knew he had. Annabeth guessed she didn't mean as much to him as he did to her and it hurt more than it should have. But the worst thing was he had lied to her. He didn't even have the guts to tell her.

It didn't end there. He wanted a mortal to go on her quest with them. Her quest! She would not have a mortal on her quest. A naïve, stupid mortal who didn't know anything. And to make it worse it was that red head mortal, Rachel. The one Percy had been hanging around. Her lip curled in disgust just thinking about her.

Of course if Annabeth was completely honest with herself, she was jealous. But Annabeth would not be completely honest with herself  
because Annabeth Chase did not get jealous.

Annabeth looked out into the sea. The unpredictable, ever changing sea. What made Annabeth think he would be hers forever? She buried her face in her knees. It was just too complicated right now. But what Annabeth did know, was that she would not let a mortal steel her best friend from her.

**I would love it if you reviewed telling me ways to improve my writing and what you thought. Feel free to correct me on any grammar and/or spelling errors. Flames are welcomed. **


End file.
